The present technology relates to information processing apparatuses. More specifically, the present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication system, and an information processing method for handling information regarding wireless communication.
Data (congestion-degree data) indicating the degrees of congestion regarding railroads, roads, tourist sites, and so on is often used as important information. There is also a proposed system that collects and analyzes the congestion-degree data and that provides a result of the analysis.
For example, an information providing system has been proposed that obtains current position information transmitted from multiple terminal apparatuses to determine an approximate number of people gathering at each position and transmits information (aggregation information) regarding the place where people gather to the terminal apparatuses (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-98446).